


Once Upon A December

by Phoenix4304



Category: Anastasia (1997), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boyfriends, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix4304/pseuds/Phoenix4304
Summary: Deku is finally free of the orphanage where he had been forced to live since his separation with a family he couldn't even remember. He got glances of his past through dreams he would have, but other than that there were no clues. Something always called him to Paris, though. Upon meeting a certain male with intriguing heterochromia eyes with his older, sleep-deprived friend, the three make a journey to a place that Deku is not familiar with.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 3





	Once Upon A December

Young Izuku sighed as he sat on his bed. his curly green hair blocking his vision to anything above him. Today was the day his grandmother would be leaving for Paris. She always came to visit him and his mother and father during the winter, but left when it ended. He always hated saying good bye to her. 

He curled up on his bed, not wanting his sadness to consume him as he heard his mother and father laughing at some unknown conversation down the hall. He knew that they were more than likely talking to his Nana. He laid down on his bed, staring up at his plain white ceiling, silently hoping for the snow outside to fall heavier so she could stay for longer. The winter in Russia was fierce after all. 

Suddenly, a knock sounded at his door. He sat up from where he laid. Confusion growing in him as to who it could be at his door. "Come in!" he called, his voice cracking as he did so. The door opened and there stood his Nana. Her hair was down and she wore a black overcoat to protect her from the chill in the air that filled the unheated halls of the palace. She was a beautiful woman that knew exactly what to do to cheer up the people around her. Her gray eyes appeared to hold a certain sadness in her eyes as she looked over her grandson. However, she still had that smile that Izuku admired her for. She was almost always smiling, finding that a smile is what could cheer someone up the most. 

"Why do you have to go, Nana?" The question slipped past his lips before he could stop it. He looked down at his hands that rested on his legs, not wanting to look the older woman in the eyes. He heard her sigh as she walked over to him and kneeled next to his bed, taking his hands in hers gently. 

"I've stayed too long here," Nana answered, her voice firm. This was the hardest part for both of them. Neither wanted to leave the other, but Nana had her own responsibilities at home. 

"Take me to Paris with you," Izuku begged. It was the same every year. Izuku would try to find ways for his Nana to stay or to take him with her. He would do small things like taking her purse when she wasn't looking or hiding the clothes that had been set out for her when she was supposed to leave. There was even a time where he hid inside one of the suitcases until it became too stuffy for him and he popped out, surprising his Nana. However, the carriage was turned around and Nana left for Paris again with him. 

Nana smiled at the young green-eyed boy and gently pet his head in a soothing way. "Wherever I go you will always be with me," she replied, hoping to reassure the small boy. It was then that she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a music box. When Izuku saw it a small gasp escaped his lips. The box was beautiful. Golden leaves decorated the blue polish that protected whatever dancers were inside from the outside world. 

Nana chuckled at the child's excitement and pulled out a key that was attached to a gold chain. She put the small key into the lock and began to turn it. After a few turns, the music box opened and a familiar melody filled the air. 

"Our lullaby," she said softly. "When you play it, think of an old woman who loves of you very very much." Izuku nodded, leaning forward and hugging his Nana with one arm while clutching the music box in the other. He made sure not to squeeze it too hard though, afraid that it would break in his hands if he did. He leaned into his Nana's arms as she began to sing. 

Far away

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember 

Izuku yawned. His Nana placing him back in bed, but she did no want to leave him yet. She wanted one more moment with him. As she sang the last part of the lullaby, Izuku joined her song. 

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Once they had finished singing, Nana gave her grandson a kiss on his forehead, wishing him sweet dreams.

That was her last interaction with her grandson before the Revolution started and wiped out him and his family. She never forgot that day. However, she never lost hope that her grandson escaped and survived.


End file.
